Holly Varjack
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: From the dawn of time we came. Walking in silence among you, down through the centuries. Livin' many secret lives. Doin' what we can to reach the time of the Gathering where those few who remain, shall battle to the last. To win the Prize. In the end, there shall be only one. None of you has ever known that we exist...until now.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars and Highlander.**

* * *

 **Holly Varjack**

 _ **From the dawn of time we came. Walking in silence among you, down through the centuries. Livin' many secret lives. Doin' what we can to reach the time of the Gathering where those few who remain, shall battle to the last. To win the Prize. In the end, there shall be only one. None of you has ever known that we exist...until now.**_

 _ **My name's Holly Varjack of the House of Varjack, the warrior girl. I was born in 1422 in a castle outside the village of Roseglen on the shore of Lake Saphire in England...and I am immortal.**_

 _ **After the death of my beloved husband James O'Draco and my best friend Emma Dawson too, I left my home in the kingdom of England and began to travel around the Earth, seeking answers.**_

 _ **Eventually I came to Japan, to the mountain of Niri...and the cave of the female cleric Neekanah.**_

 **Japan, the year 1491.**

Neekanah is forging a sword while talking to Holly.

"One such as us are killing innocent people across the land. I can sense her soul. She's taken many heads." says Neekanah.

"Who is she?" says Holly.

"Her name is Zaenu." says Neekanah. "She's dangerous. One of the most evil of all the immortals."

"How do I fight such a person?" says Holly.

"Simple. With a heart, spirit and steel." says Neekanah.

"I've heard that before." says Holly with a tiny cute smile.

"I know...from Emma Dawson. Like her I've lived many lifetimes and like in her case my gift to you is my knowledge." says Neekanah.

2 days later, Neekanah teaches Holly how to do advanced swordfighting.

Holly stands in the center of the cave room with a katana sword in her hands and a white piece of silk wrapped around her head and over her eyes so she can't see.

"Try to see with your mind. Don't be afraid. Have no fear. Just open your soul and focus your senses." says Neekanah.

"Let's start..." says Holly.

"Okay...one, two and...go!" says Neekanah as she throw a larger orange towards Holly.

Holly swing her sword, but doesn't manage to slice the orange.

"See with your soul, be one with nature and the gods. Open you soul, don't be afraid to fail, my friend." says Neekanah in a mature calm tone.

"I can't fucking do this..." says Holly.

"Yes you can." says Neekanah. "Just focus your soul. Imagine the orange in your mind. See it being sliced right in half, a good clean straight cut."

"C'mon, do we have to practice all this crap?" says Holly.

"If you want to win the Prize you need to learn how to use your sword with skill. Zaenu is still out there and so is Carya." says Neekanah.

"Fine...let's continue." says Holly.

Neekanah throw another orange towards Holly.

Even though she can't see, Holly slice the orange in half with a single cut of her sword.

"Very well done." says Neekanah.

Holly takes off the piece of silk and smile.

"The sword follows the spirit of its master." says Neekanah with a friendly nice tone.

"Am I ready to face my enemies?" says Holly.

"No. The time's not come for that yet. Don't rush things here, my young friend." says Neekanah.

7 hours later, at night when Neekanah is alone in the cave, Zaenu show up.

"Neekanah, have you missed me? I've come to claim your magic for myself. Last time, you almost killed me, but tonight I'm much stronger." says Zaenu with an evil smile.

"My magic is mine. I didn't give it to you 200 years ago and I'm not giving it to you now." says Neekanah with confidence.

"If you won't give it to me I'll take your head, then I get your magic anyway." says Zaenu.

"You're welcome to try that, bitch. I'm not gonna make it easy for you though." says Neekanah.

"You can never win, Neekanah. I am the stronger one." says Zaenu as she jump forward and strike towards Neekanah's neck.

Neekanah hold up her sword and block Zaenu's blade.

"Triad-attack!" says Neekanah as she split into 3 identical women.

"Nice! Your magic's grown since last time we met." says Zaenu.

"You shall not win." says the 3 Neekanahs.

"I don't agree. So how shall we do? We can do this the easy way or we can do this...the _**hard**_ way." says Zaenu.

"You shall never win!" says the 3 Neekanahs, their voices now strong and roaring like a thunder storm.

 **New York City, the year 2022.**

Chief Detective Spencer Hastings formerly of Rosewood PD, now of NYC PD, enter the office of Mr Caleb Rivers.

"Spence, I did what you asked for. I sat up all night goin' through the information I have about Miss DiLaurentis' place on Hudson Street, all back through the four previous owners, all the way back to the original chick Demora Capulet in 1792. In every case, from Capulet to DiLaurentis, I found a death certificate for a kid with the very same name who had died at birth." says Caleb. "And just in case there's any doubt..."

On his computer, Caleb pull up the exact signatures of all the owners as used to sign for the ownership of the Hudson Street property.

The names are:

Demora Capulet

Carly Amor

Isabella Silaure

Nicole Lianos

Alison DiLaurentis

Caleb has the computer take letters from each of the names and put them together and build the name Alison DiLaurentis and that makes the exact signature used when the person known as Alison signed for the property on Hudson Street.

"See...what you've found is a woman who's been hangin' around since at least mid to late 1700s. Pretending to die every once in a while, leaving all she owns to kids who's been corpses for years and then stolen their identity." says Caleb.

"That's not possible." says Spencer.

 **Rosewood, the year 2016.**

At the Rosewood police station, Chief Detective Spencer Hastings is questioning Alison DiLaurentis about a girl the police has found. The head of the girl had been cut off.

"Have you seen this girl before, Miss DiLaurentis?" says Spencer in a serious tone as she show Alison a photo of the dead girl.

"No." says Alison as she shake her head a bit.

"Her name's Jessica Benetarez, a Mexican national. She got her head sliced off in a Brookhaven neighborhood a couple nights ago. You ever go over to Brookhaven, do you?" says Spencer.

"No, not if I don't need to." says Alison, her special accent that is a mix of English, French, Spanish, Italian, German and American, now stronger.

"You talk funny, DiLaurentis...where ya from?" says Officer Dean Brook, who's also in the room.

"Lots of different places." says Alison in a cold hard tone.

"You're an antiques dealer, right...?" says Spencer.

"Uh huh." says Alison.

"So...what's this?" says Spencer as she place a sword on the table. The sword was found next to the dead girl.

"Uh, a sword..." says Alison.

"It's a Turino Alamaru broadsword from the year 1622, worth about a milion bucks." says Spencer. "Wanna hear a theory? You went to Brookhaven to buy this sword from Miss Benetarez, ended up fighting over the price and you cut off her head."

"Wanna hear another theory? This Benetarez slut got so mad about the crappy football game that night that she went out to the park and in pure fucking anger cut off her own head." says Alison.

"Unlikely." says Spencer.

"Am I under arrest...?" says Alison.

"Not yet." says Spencer.

"Then we're done." says Alison as she put on her coat and leaves the police station.

"Miss DiLaurentis, we're only getting started." says Spencer.

 **Japan, the year 1491.**

"Zaenu, you shall never get my magic. I know that you are evil." says the 3 Neekanahs.

"Old loser, prepare to die!" says Zaenu as she attacks the left Neekanah.

The left Neekanah blocks the attack and then disappear. It wasn't the real one.

"Give up while you still can." says the 2 remaining Neekanahs.

"I'm not the one who gives up." says Zaenu with an evil smile.

One of the remaining Neekanahs attacks Zaenu.

Zaenu manage to the block the attack.

"You're weak, old woman." says Zaenu.

Zaenu attacks one of the remaining Neekanahs and she disappear. It wasn't the real one.

Zaenu attacks the last and real Neekanah.

Neekanah isn't quick enough and Zaenu cut off Neekanah's head.

"There can be only one!" screams Zaenu out loud.

Neekanah's body starts to glow with an electric blue light and then blasts of white energy strike Zaenu's chest.

A large wind blow through the cave and pulses of thunder strike the walls of the cave, destroying it.

"Aaaahhhhh!" screams Zaenu as her body absorb Neekanah's power and knowledge as well as her magic.

 **New York City, the year 2022.**

A tall pale woman with dark hair and the body of an elite-soldier, drive her black custom-made BMW car through NYC, listening to the local radio-news.

"Last night a Russian woman got her head cut off at the Madison Square Garden. We don't know her name." says a female reporter on the radio.

"I know her name." says the tall woman in a dark, almost manly voice.

20 minutes later, the tall woman enter a small crappy motel right outside NYC.

The tall woman carry a black metal briefcase in her left hand.

She walk up to the front desk where a weird hippy woman sit and drink coffee.

The tall woman grab a pen and write down a name in the notebook on the counter.

"Okay, Miss...Audrey Kruger, room 55 and I gotta ask for 20 bucks in advance." says the hippy woman.

"Right." says the tall woman as she place a 100 $ bill on the counter.

"Wow! Anything you need, alcohol, drugs...a man to fuck, just dial 0, okay?" says the hippy woman with a smile.

The tall woman says nothing as she grab the room key and walk upstairs to the room.

Once in her room, the tall woman slowly open her metal briefcase. Inside are parts of a large two-handed sword.

The tall woman slowly put the parts together, creating the complete sword.

She hold it in front of her, close her eyes and says in a dark tone "At last, the Gathering."

 **Rome, the year 1620.**

Holly Varjack ( at the time going by the name Emma Barclay ) enter a room in a luxury mansion.

Another woman enter from the other side of the room.

"Holly." says the other woman.

"Georgia." says Holly.

The 2 women hug each other.

"I'm sorry..." says Holly as she draw her sword and cut off Georgia's head.

Georgia's body starts to glow with an electric blue light and then blasts of white energy strike Holly's chest.

A bright white light shine from above and what feels like an earthquake shakes the room.

"Aaaahhhhh!" screams Holly as her body absorb Georgia's power and knowledge.

 **Rosewood, the year 2002.**

Alison walk up to a black woman in the park.

"Fatooy." says Alison.

"Varjack, it seems like a hundred years since last time." says the black woman, named Satuzea Fatooy.

"It's been a hundred years." says Alison.

Alison move her hand as if pulling out a flask from her coat.

Fatooy actually does pull out a flask from her coat.

The 2 women laugh and hug each other.

"This...makes your boobs look sexy." says Fatooy with a friendly smile as she hands the flask to Alison.

"What is it...?" says Alison.

"Boom boom!" says Fatooy with a casual laugh. "Powerful strong woman like you can't be afraid of a little boom boom. Or maybe you think I'm trying to poison you."

"I think you're crazy that's all." says Alison with a friendly voice.

"The Gathering's here." says Fatooy. "Seems like time's almost caught us, my old friend."

"Oh, really? You think we should go on?" says Alison with semi-sarcasm and some giggle.

"I think we should have a party." says Fatooy as she start to giggle too.

"Oh no." says Alison in a mature serious tone.. "I remember the last time we had a party."

"Yeah? When exactly was that...?" says Fatooy.

"It was 1783." says Alison.

"1783...? Oh yes, your famous duel on Boston Common. You were drunk. What was that bitch's name again?" says Fatooy.

"Her name was Marquez." says Alison.

 **Boston Common, the year 1783.**

"Use the heavy blade, Mrs Marquez, it's better." says Miss Jane Porter, one of Mrs Marquez' servants.

"I'm the one who shall duel, not you, Miss Porter." says Mrs Marquez in a serious posh tone with a slight Spanish accent.

"Yes, lady." says Jane.

"Jane, ask if the dumbass is ready." says Mrs Marquez.

"Mrs Marquez is waiting for you." says Jane to Holly.

"Tell her I'm ready." says Holly ( by the time known as Demora Capulet ).

"En Garde, Miss Capulet." says Mrs Marquez as she draw her rapier sword and easy push Holly's rapier sword to the side and then stab Holly in the heart.

Holly, being immortal, of course does not die, but she is so drunk that she forget to fake her death.

"You missed the heart, Mrs Marquez." says Jane.

Mrs Marquez stabs Holly again.

Holly once more forget to fake her death.

The same happens five more times.

Holly then says "Please, stop it, Mrs Marquez. I'm highly sorry for calling your sister a pooping fuck-head...and I bid you good day."

Holly drop her rapier sword to the ground and then simply walk away.

 **New York City, the year 2022.**

Holly enter her home on Hudson Street, walk upstairs and into a secret room. In the secret room are many old swords and a lot of other antiques.

Holly sit down on the couch in the room and starts to sharpen the edge on her sword.

She laugh a bit, thinking about a day a long time ago.

 **Lake Saphire, the year 1485.**

"B, A, L, A, N, C, E...balance." says Emma Dawson as she row a small wooden boat across Lake Saphire.

Holly is standing up in the boat, holding a wooden staff with both hands.

"I don't like boats, I don't like water. I'm a girl, not a fish." says Holly in a slightly angry tone.

"So?" says Emma.

"I can't swim, you damn Irish slut." says Holly.

"I'm not Irish, I'm Egyptian." says Emma.

"You told me you're from Ireland. You're a fuckin' liar." says Holly.

"No, but you have the manners of a pig and you smell like a lesbian and you have no idea whatsoever about your own potential. In ya go!" says Emma as she starts to shake the boat so Holly falls into the water.

"Help! Help me, I'm drowning!" screams Holly.

"You can't drown, ya fool. You're immortal." says Emma.

"Help!" screams Holly.

"B, A, L, A, N, C, E...balance!" sings Emma as she continues to row to the shore.

Holly thinks she's gonna die, but suddenly notice that she can breath under water.

"What...? I can breath. Okay, now I'm gonna get you so bad, you damn fuck." says Holly as she draw her sword and walk on the bottom of the lake to the shore.

Emma sit on a rock on the shore with her back towards the lake.

Holly walk up behind Emma and swing her sword, but Emma is very quick and get up and put her sword onto Holly's neck.

"Slow and weak, Holly my friend. You're no better than a clumsy child." says Emma, teasing Holly in a friendly way.

Emma remove her sword from Holly's neck and put it against Holly's sword instead, Emma then swing her sword, sending Holly's sword flying.

Holly's sword stick into the ground 40 feet away.

"You can not die, Varjack. Accept it." says Emma in a serious mature calm tone.

"I hate you!" says Holly.

"Good. That's a perfect way of starting." says Emma with a tiny laugh.

 **New York City, the year 2022.**

Holly ( or Alison as she is known at the time ) look through a book titled 'History of Ancient Swordmaking' written by Emily Fields.

"Emily..." mumbles Holly with a tiny smirk.

 **Roseglen, the year 1485.**

Emma is teaching Holly to do swordfighting.

"Ahhh!" screams Holly as she swing her sword.

Holly miss and fall forward.

"Never attack in anger. You'll be at a disadvantage and...off balance." says Emma.

Holly's husband James laugh a bit.

"James, please..." says Holly.

 **New York City, the year 2022.**

Holly continues to sharpen her sword while thinking about old days and Emily at the same time.

"Mmmm, yeah...Emily..." mumbles Holly.

 **Roseglen, the year 1485.**

Emma is teaching Holly to do swordfighting.

They do a practice swordfight on top of a high hill.

 _ **We must fight until only one remains. You're safe only on holy ground. None of us will break that rule...it's tradition.**_

Holly knock the sword from Emma's hands.

"If it came down to just the two of us, would you take my head...?" says Holly with a tiny smile.

"No, I would not, my friend." says Emma.

Emma grab her sword and they continue the practice fight.

 **New York City, the year 2022.**

Holly finish sharpening her sword.

"Okay...all done." says Holly with a sexy smile.

 **Roseglen, the year 1485.**

"Well my friend, let's see what sort of swordswoman you've become." says Emma.

Emma draws her sword and so does Holly.

Emma swing her sword and Holly blocks the attack.

"Oh, very good." says Emma with a friendly smile.

"Thanks." says Holly.

Holly point her sword at Emma's chest.

Emma strike at Holly's sword and Holly blocks the attack.

"Perfect." says Emma.

"Thanks, Emma." says Holly with a cute smile.

 **New York City, the year 2022.**

Holly put away her sword and then goes into her kitchen and grab a glass of apple-juice.

"Mmm, yummy!" says Holly in a sexual voice.

 **Roseglen, the year 1485.**

Emma and Holly are at the beach.

They have clothes on, but no shoes.

A big black female horse is walking on the hill not too far away.

"And now for the last..." says Emma. "Close your eyes, trust me. Let yourself sense the very soul and powers of the horse. Its heart, beating and its blood, thick. You feel it?"

Emma starts running fast across the sand.

Holly look over at the horse that starts running fast.

"I feel it." says Holly as she smile and starts running fast too.

Emma and Holly run side by side across the sand, up on a high cliff and dive into the water.

"This, Varjack, is the Quickening!" screams Emma in joy.

 **New York City, the year 2022.**

Holly enter a church.

She light a candle and talk in a low mature calm voice.

"James my dear husband, happy birthday. And glory to you as well, Emma Dawson, you Irish goof. Take care of my husband for me." says Holly.

Holly is silent for a few minutes and then goes to take a seat at the left of the front of the church.

Suddenly she feel that someone is behind her and she can sense that it's another immortal.

Holly slowly turns her head and says "Hello, Carya."

"Varjack, long time no see. Fatooy is gone. Only you and I are left." says the other immortal who turns out to be the tall pale woman with dark hair and the elite-soldier body, though she is now bold, having shaved off all her hair.

"Carya, who cut your hair?" says Holly with a sarcastic teasing smile.

"I am in disguise. Like this no one recognize me." says Carya with an evil smirk.

"I do." says Holly.

Carya roll her eyes in a casual way.

"What you want?" says Holly.

"Your head." says Carya. "And the Prize."

"Emma's sword did not slice deep enough." says Holly.

"Emma Dawson was an uptight loser. I took her head and sucked her man's dick before her blood was even cold." says Carya.

Holly sends Carya an angry glare.

"Oh, now I understand. Emma didn't speak the truth. He wasn't Emma's husband, he was _**your**_ husband. And he never told you." says Carya with an evil smile. "Don't you wonder why? Maybe I gave him something you never could huh?"

Holly get angry and grab the front of Carya's jacket.

"We're on holy ground, Varjack! Never forget what Emma taught you." says Carya.

"You can't stay in here forever. I'll be out front." says Holly as she leave the church.

"We'll meet again soon enough, Varjack." says Carya.

 **Roseglen, the year 1487.**

 _ **Holly my love...in the years to come, will you light a candle and remember me on my birthday?**_

 _ **Yes, handsome, I will.**_

Holly set her small wooden house just outside Roseglen on fire.

She then thrust her English longsword into the ground as a grave marker on the place where she has buried her dead beloved husband James.

 _ **Goodnight my handsome James. May God bless you.**_

Holly grab Emma's katana and walk away from Roseglen.

 **New York City, the year 2022.**

Holly sit on the couch in her secret room, drinking tea.

"After all these years...the Gathering." says Holly.

 **Rosewood, the year 2004.**

A woman named Della Michaels, one of the Watchers, enter Holly's home in Rosewood.

"Della." says Holly.

"Holly...or Alison, if you prefer that name. Tell me, how many full Quieckenings have you had...? How many heads have you taken?" says Della.

"I don't exactly keep score." says Holly as she roll her eyes a bit.

"We do." says Della as she turn on her special laptop and open up a program where the Watchers keep a database over all immortals and how many head they have taken.

Della opens Holly's file. It says "Holly Varjack. 128 confirmed immortal kills."

"Sounds about right." says Holly.

"This is the immortal who killed Emma." says Della as she open Carya's file. It says "Carya Jotaav. 591 comfirmed immortal kills."

Holly doesn't seem surprised at all.

"As you can see, she's way stronger than you." says Della.

"Okay." says Holly in a calm tone.

"This is the immortal who killed Neekanah." says Della as she open Zaenu's file. It says "Chapa Zaenu. 277 confirmed immortal kills."

"Satuzea Fatooy...show me her file please." says Holly.

Della open Fatooy's file. It says "Satuzea Fatooy. 116 confirmed immortal kills."

"Is there a file for Talia Ruby?" says Holly.

"Yes." says Della as she open Talia's file. It says "Talia Ruby. 103 confirmed immortal kills."

"Okay." says Holly.

 **New York City, the year 2022.**

Spencer Hastings knocks on the door to Holly's home on Hudson Street.

"Spencer...?" says Holly in surprise when she open the door.

"Alison or whatever your real name is, what can you tell me about a katana from 600 BC, metal in the blade folded about 200 times?" says Spencer.

"Not much." says Holly.

"What about an over seven feet tall bitch who kill people with a broadsword at night here in the city?" says Spencer.

"Nothing." says Holly. "I don't deal in weapons. I've got some 17th century silver over here that you might wanna look at."

"No thanks." says Spencer. "I need to see the katana. I found a piece of it at Madison Square Garden."

"Fine! This way." says Holly as she walk upstairs.

Spencer follow her into the secret room.

"What is this place? All these things gotta be worth a fortune." says Spencer. "Are the Flamberges real...?"

"Yeah, they are real and so are all the other swords." says Holly.

Holly grab a silver dagger and walk to the middle of the room.

"Uh, what are you going to do with that?" says Spencer.

"Take it." says Holly.

Spencer walk over to Holly and grab the dagger with her right hand.

Holly gently grab Spencer's right wrist and pull closer so that the tip of the dagger is less than an inch from Holly's chest.

Holly has a serious mature hard look on her face and says in a serious tone "I'm Holly Varjack of the House of Varjack. I was born in 1422 near the village of Roseglen on the shore of Lake Saphire...and I am immortal."

Holly pull Spencer's wrist so that the dagger stap right into Holly's chest.

Spencer gasp in fear, thinking that Holly is going to die, but Holly simply pull out the dagger from her chest and smile.

"Are you okay?" says Spencer.

"Yeah, of course. I'm immortal." says Holly.

"So...Alison DiLaurentis isn't your real name?" says Spencer.

"Alison DiLaurentis is just one of my fake identities. My real name's Holly Varjack." says Holly.

"Wow! Never heard of a girl who's been alive that long before." says Spencer.

"It's a blessing...and a curse. I have to watch people I love die while I go on." says Holly in a sad tone. "My dear husband James...he died in my arms..."

"I can't even imagine what it would be like to see the one you love die while you yourself will live forever." says Spencer.

"The only way I can die is if my head get cut off..." says Holly.

"So all those other women and girls who got their heads sliced off, where they immortal too?" says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Holly. "We immortal chicks have to kill each other, cause in the end there can be only one."

"So you killed all those women and girls?" says Spencer.

"Not really. An evil immortal named Carya killed most of them. I only killed a small number of chicks." says Holly.

"I understand." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Holly.

"Are you a fan of Emily Fields?" says Spencer when she notice the book 'History of Ancient Swordmaking' on the couch.

"Yes, she's awesome." says Holly.

"Yeah. I know her. She and I went to high school together." says Spencer.

"Wow! That's cool." says Holly.

"Did you know that Emily is a lesbian?" says Spencer.

"Yeah, it says so in the book. I know that Emily is a gay girl." says Holly.

"Good." says Spencer. "Usually I'd have you sent to jail, but I won't. I'd rather see you be the last immortal than the one who has been killing people like crazy since our days back in Rosewood."

"Thanks." says Holly with a smile.

"What happens to the last immortal...?" says Spencer.

"She will win the Prize." says Holly.

"What prize?" says Spencer.

"Actually no one knows." says Holly.

"Can I see it, the sword...? You know, the one from 600 BC." says Spencer.

Holly grab the sword from its place among other swords and draws it from its scabbard.

"Here it is. It's one of a kind. Forged in 593 BC by Queen Zakiko of Japan." says Holly. "You have to promise to never tell anyone about it. No one can know that it exist."

"I promise." says Spencer.

Spencer examine the sword closely.

"Awesome huh?" says Holly.

"I've never seen such a magnificent katana before." says Spencer.

 **Japan / New York City, the year 2022.**

Professor Tim Chang and his team are excavating what used to be Neekanah's cave.

One of the team members break apart the large piece of rock that cover the entrance to the main cave room.

Suddenly a roaring dark scream can be heard. There's a flash of lightning and a cold wind blow through the cave.

Zaenu who's been trapped in the cave since 1491, stand up and grab her sword.

"Professor!" says the team member.

Professor Chang run to the place and sees Zaenu.

"Varjack, where are you?" says Zaenu.

Zaenu walk up to the professor and slice his head off.

Then she run out from the cave.

Once outside in the dark winter afternoon, Zaenu use Neekanah's magic to transform herself into a black raven.

She fly away.

Like all immortals she feel a pull towards New York City so she fly there.

4 days later, Zaenu arrive in New York City.

She transform into herself.

She grab a hooker's arm, kill her and steal her long quilted coat, sweater and jeans.

Zaenu put on her new outfit, hide her sword under the coat and walk down the street.

 **Rosewood, the year 2004.**

Holly is asleep in her bed, dreaming about Emily Fields.

"Yessss, Emily please touch me, right there..." moans Holly.

 **London, the year 1855.**

Holly ( at the time known by the name Carly Amor ) walk along the street at night.

Suddenly she can sense another immortal nearby.

"Varjack!" says an evil voice.

Holly turn around and sees a girl named Anne Barclay.

"I shall take your head, bitch." says Holly as she draw her sword.

"Never." says Anne.

"Think again, little slut." says Holly as she attacks Anne.

After a short fight, Holly slice Anne's head off.

Anne's body starts to glow with an electric blue light and a bright white light shine from above.

"Aaaahhhhh!" screams Holly as her body absorb Anne's power and knowledge.

 **Rosewood, the year 2004.**

Holly wakes up. She's sad that her dream was just a dream.

In the dream she had sex with Emily on a beach in Florida.

"Damn shit, it was just a cute sexy dream..." says Holly.

She get up and drink some wine and then return to bed and goes back to sleep.

 **New York City, the year 2022.**

Spencer and Holly are talking in Holly's living room on Hudson Street.

"Spencer, it's been nice to know you. I wish you a good life." says Holly.

"You're not coming back are you, even if you win?" says Spencer.

"Exactly. At least not right away. Alison DiLaurentis die tonight." says Holly as she put her sword into its scabbard and strap the scabbard to her belt.

25 minutes later, Holly enter an old car factory that hasn't been used in over 20 years.

"Welcome, Alison, Holly or whatever they call you these days. I'm glad you're here so I can kill you." says a roaring evil voice that echoes through the huge dark room.

"Show yourself, Carya!" says Holly.

"As you wish, little slut." says Carya as she turn on the light in the room and swing down from a window on a big iron chain.

"Okay. I am ready." says Holly as she draw her sword.

"I don't care how fuckin' ready you are." says Carya as she draw her sword too.

Carya attacks and it seems like her sword will hit Holly's neck, but at the last second, Holly block the strike easy with skill and grace.

Holly force Carya's sword to the side and attacks, slashing Carya's shirt in half.

"You can't win, Varjack!" says Carya.

Carya attacks, but Holly manage to avoid the attack.

Holly focus her strength, just like Emma and Neekanah has taught her to do and with a perfect clean swing of her sword, she cut off Carya's head.

"There can be only one." says Holly in a hard tone.

Suddenly a large strong wind blow through the room, all the windows break into pieces and bolts of lightning fly from Carya's body.

"The Quickening was mine!" screams Carya's voice out loud.

Holly fly up high above the floor and blazing electric jolts of energy strike her body as she absorb Carya's power and knowledge.

"I know everything!" screams Holly, sounding like she is in great pain. "I am everything!"

Holly fall back onto the floor.

A woman enter the room, walk over to Holly and gently touch her shoulder and says "Are you okay?"

The woman is Emily Fields.

"I'm fine..." says Holly in a soft voice as she look up on Emily's beautiful face that now has a cute friendly smile on it.

Holly and Emily start dating and 2 months later they sit on a hill not far from where the village of Roseglen used to be.

"So what's the Prize?" says Emily.

"It's like a buzz of milions and milions of voices in my head, but if I focus I can hear what everyone on the planet thinks and says. I can help them understand each other." says Holly.

"What am I thinking?" says Emily with a cute smile.

"You wonder if you can love me. You can. I'm just like you. I can love and grow old and die." says Holly as she kiss Emily's neck.

"Varjack, you need to learn how to use your new power. It's going to take a bit of time. Your generation's being born and lost within you. You have powers beyond imagination. Don't lose your head." says Emma's voice from high in the sky.

 **The End.**


End file.
